


let me recharge you

by notfec



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfec/pseuds/notfec
Summary: Woojin energy drained, Woong came to the rescue!





	let me recharge you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s me again with another 2woo fluff fic! Hope you guys enjoy reading this❤️

It’s only happened once in a blue moon, the ever so energized Woonergizer, looks so lifeless and quiet. Half of the day had already passed but there was not even one prank or joke that Woojin had made.  
Youngmin, the biggest victim of Woojin’s playfulness, doesn't really know how to feel. He is quite relieved that Woojin isn’t messing with him today, but at the same time he is worried because it’s so not Woojin. 

Woojin was sitting on their sofa playing games on his phone when Youngmin put a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. “Hmm no it’s normal, he isn’t sick.” Youngmin announced to the other members and Woojin just raised one of his eyebrow, as if asking _why?_ “Just wondering if you’re sick because you have been so quiet today, it’s unusual,” answered Youngmin. “I’m fine hyung,” Woojin just shrugged and continued playing with his phone. 

“Woojinie hyung~” Daehwi scream on Woojin’s ear. “Ugh what Hwi” Woojin asked while shoving Daehwi’s mouth far from his ear to protect his hearing. “Aren’t you bored? You have been playing on your phone since morning. Shall we go out? Let’s go shopping! Ohh! How about a picnic! You can run or even rolling on the grass like last time! Come on let’s go hyung!” Daehwi rambled excitedly, pulling Woojin’s hand. “Hmm no I’m not in the mood,” Woojin said with flat tone. “Weird. This is so weird. Woojin is so weird. Did something happen to him? Why is he so quiet today?” Asked Youngmin. Donghyun just nodding and shaking his head eagerly. All the three older members had been watching Woojin and Daehwi. Particularly Woong, he had been trying to read Woojin, hoped he could figure out what is wrong with him. Suddenly Woojin’s eyes met Woong’s so Woong tilted his head and raised his eyebrow but Woojin just gave him a small smile and shook his head a little. That made Woong sigh and pout.

Youngmin urged Donghyun to try something to bring the playful Woojin back so Donghyun approached Woojin and said, “Woojin-ah, let’s watch movie! How about Avengers?” Woojin just raised his head a little to look at Donghyun and answered, “No hyung, I’ve watched it”. “Oh then what about Pokemon? I heard that it’s a great movie and Pikachu is really cute!” Donghyun beamed. “Hmm maybe next time hyung,” answered Woojin with small voice. He kinda feels bad that they had been trying to cheer him up but he just really didn’t want to do anything that day. “I want to take a nap. Wake me up when dinner time please,” with that Woojin went inside his and Woong’s shared room.

Woong really didn’t know what to do. This side of Woojin was really foreign to him, yeah it’s just foreign and no it’s not because Woong is afraid of Woojin, no, or more accurately not anymore. Woojin that Woong knows is always full of energy, playful, loud and a ball of sunshine. But of course everyone has their own limit. Maybe his energy was really drained from all of the practices, dances, performances, variety shows and many other things. And Woong knew even Woojin could get tired sometimes. Really, Woong didn’t know what to do in this situation. He wanted the usual playful Woojin to come back but he also wanted to let Woojin recharged himself. _Or maybe you can help recharge his energy._ The back of his voice said. _And how could I help him recharge?_

“Hmm I don’t know, cuddle him maybe?” _Ok that’s sounds like Daehwi,_ so Woong looked at Daehwi but he got shocked because he saw that he already looked back at Woong with his evil smile. And when he looked around the table where he was seated, both Youngmin and Donghyun also had the same expression as Daehwi. “W-what?” 

And that’s the story of how Woong ended up standing outside of his own bedroom, thinking whether is it a good idea to go inside and talk to Woojin, or maybe doing something more than a talk. After a few seconds or minutes of wondering what should he say, he took a deep breath and opened the door. The first thing that Woong saw was Woojin laying on his own bed reading a comic book, he seemed too engrossed in reading to notice Woong’s presence. “I thought you want to take a nap?” Woong asked while walking towards his bed beside Woojin’s and sat there. “Yeah turns out I’m not that sleepy yet”. Silence filled the room, as Woong didn’t know what to say or do. 

“You don’t have to try to cheer me up, hyung.” Suddenly Woojin said while looking at Woong. Woong seemed surprised and just stared back at him. “I’ve noticed that the other hyungs and Daehwi had been trying to cheer me up and actually it made me feel bad because my reactions are not what they expected,” Woojin continued. Hearing that made Woong stares at Woojin softly and walked slowly to his bed. Woojin noticed that so he tapped a spot beside him on his bed for Woong to sit. “No Wooj, I believed they understand. You don’t have to be energetic all the time, you can have your lazy day sometimes,” Woong said while stroking Woojin’s hair and Woojin smiled at him sweetly - both of them felt a weird tug on their hearts - and for a while they just stare at each other. “Ugh w-well of course I like you when you are being loud. I-i mean I like you even when y-you are down too but I like you better when you are playing jokes and laughing haha,” Woong said with awkward laugh trying to break their eye contact and cover his reddened face. Woojin stared at him with shocked face and mouth wide open, “what did you say hyung?”. Seeing Woojin’s reaction made Woong confused, “W-what? D-did I say something wrong?”

“Did you just say that you like me?” Asked Woojin slowly. “W-what? I did? Oh my God! Haha i-i think it’s t-time for you to sleep, y-you’re tired right! Haha okay bye Wooj!” Woong tried his best to avoid staring at Woojin and stumbled to stand up and walk away from him. But it seemed like Woojin already regained his energy because he is so fast to grab Woong’s wrist making him stayed. “Sleep with me then hyung,” Woojin said while moving to give more space for Woong to lay down. “O-oh? Hmm o-okay,” Woong hesitated but still proceed to lay down beside Woojin and his heart beats so fast, he didn’t know what to do so he just stared at the ceiling. “Woongie hyung,” Woojin called softly, and when Woong looked at Woojin, he already staring at Woong with heart eyes. “Can you hug me? I think that would help me regain my energy back,” Woojin said while spreading his arm cutely. Woong startled for a second before he snuggled to Woojin’s arm and burying his face on Woojin’s chest. Seeing that made Woojin’s chuckles and he wrapped his arm on Woong’s waist. “Woongie hyung,” Woojin called but Woong was too shy to look at him so he just hummed. “Woongie hyung look at me,” Woojin called again while stroking Woong’s face. Woong looked up slowly and now there is only a little space between their faces. “I like you too hyung. You and your cute personality, bright smile and laugh, your voice, your clumsiness, ugh everything, i-i like you so much hyung,” Woojin confessed. “Ugh Park Woojin!” Woong punch Woojin’s chest lightly and Woojin just laughed because his hyung is really cute when he was shy. “I like you so much Park Woojin!” Woong said and gave Woojin a quick peck on his lip. After that he snuggled even closer to Woojin and Woojin couldn’t help to kiss the crown of his head before they slept with smiles on their faces.

 

The sound of Daehwi’s scream woke Woong up, he looked around to find the spot beside him at the bed empty. “YA! PARK WOOJIN!!!” Youngmin screamed at the living room followed by Woojin’s typical laughter. Woong could only smile because his Woojin finally has recharged. He got up from the bed and walked to the living room. The sound of the door opening gathers the attention of the four members, especially the most energetic one. Woojin approached Woong, lifted him up and spin him around before putting him back down on his feet just to kiss him. The kiss lasted longer than before and Woong smiled before kissing him back. After they parted, all they could see and hear were the others shocked faces, gasps and a smirk that belongs to the youngest.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it! Thank you for readinggg!😍
> 
> [find me on twitter](https://bit.ly/31PD5Nb)  
> I also opened for fic requests~ please give me a prompt to write! Thank you❤️


End file.
